Under the Willow Tree 'Sakura's new Deck'
by ShinyK
Summary: The story of Sakura and Syaoran's love that endures. Hopefully.
1. Love? Why Me

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. You can probably already tell by my story so don't ridicule me in reviews, which you will leave because you enjoy having your arm. Just kidding you don't have to review but if you feel like it please do. I am not going to finish this story if no one reviews. I mean one review per chapter is fine with me, it's a review, but now I'm getting off topic so...

**Sakura's New Deck**

**Ch. 1 Love, Why me?**

**By ShinyK**

" Sakura!" Syaoran called, "Get up!"

Sakura groaned and turned over, cover in tow. But she was awake already, so she peered around the room thinking of how fun it would be to cut class and stay in bed all day. The glorious benefits of college life indeed. College life in America nonetheless. Why didn't he ever tease Tomoyo that way? Oh yeah, Tomoyo had already left for work.

"SAKURA!"

Hmm. Well, if not all day, maybe around noon she could get up and go to the coffee shop down the street...

"SAKURA"

"I'm up!" she yelled grouchily. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her suite mate propped in similar fashion in the doorway. Couldn't he just go without her? No, instead he had to taunt her, reaching over and turning on her bedroom light. He shook his head and walked away while adding, "You have fifteen minutes or I'm leaving without you."

Sakura whined, pulling the blanket back over her head. "Syaoran, you're so mean." She did smile, though, when the covers concealed her.

Twenty minutes later Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. "Okay, I'm ready."

No reply.

She sighed and continued to towel drying her hair. "If that butthead got me up to go to class without me…." She glanced at the clock in the hallway. She knew she'd been left. If she hurried, she might catch him still on campus.

Sakura ran huffily to her room, grabbed her bag, and lunged toward the suite door. She hated to walk alone. Syaoran knew this and usually was the gentleman about it. But he was not one to be late.

Once out the door, she continued to bolt blindly toward the elevator. She stopped dead in her tracks, her stomach turning. Syaoran hadn't left at least; he was one suite down, chatting incessantly to the little "……." He called a girlfriend.

Sakura bit her lower lip. She wouldn't resort to name calling, even in her mind. If Syaoran liked, no loved her, she must be a good person. Yesterday's events flooded her mind. Syaoran being extra giddy about something. Syaoran was never giddy, not as long as they'd been best friends. Then he started talking about her again. Sakura didn't like her. She wouldn't admit to herself the real reason of course. She was secretly in love with her friend of so many years and knew this was another fling. But no. As she was tuning him out, he said two words that made her heart race. 'Love her'. Sakura jumped. "What?"

"Sakura." He took her hands. "I think this is it. I think I love her."

Sakura recoiled quickly and this confused him. Typical male. "Well," she said, taking a deep breath, "Don't do anything too hasty until you know. But, I'm happy for you, I guess." Repressing stomach bile she plastered a tight smile across her lips and Li bought it for he hugged her. This was serious. She could count on her fingers the number of times he'd hugged her.

A deep cough brought her back to the situation and she realized with blushing cheeks that she'd been starring.

"Oh, hi Mandra." she said rather coldly. She didn't mean for it to sound so honest, but it was. She really didn't like her right now. The two girls stared hard. Li raked his hand through his hair, his emotional radar not picking up on things of such a womanly nature. Woman instinct.

Sakura had this thing about Mandra. To be fair, it had been building. She didn't trust her. Mandra acted sweet enough. She knew somewhere in the unmentioned areas of her soul it was jealousy, but Sakura genuinely didn't trust her. Her façade, personality, something was off. And of course, she wasn't good enough for Syaoran.

Mandra smiled up to Li, being the first to break eye contact. She acted like nothing had happened, but she really knew better. She hadn't done anything against Sakura. Sakura saw it differently.

"Hi Sakura!" Mandra replied cheery and chipper.

Sakura nodded in response but that didn't stop her mind from racing._ 'She makes me sick. Perfect hair, face, and that cheery little voice. Of course Syaoran loves her. Who wouldn't? But something isn't right.'_ The she shook her head. She knew it was wrong, but ever since Li had started dating she seemed to stay really angry.

"You okay?" Li asked.

"Yeah."

He didn't buy it at first, but she persisted.

"I'm fine."

"And are you finally ready to go?"

"Oh bite me Li! It took a grand total of twenty minutes to get ready. Now, say goodbye to Mandra-Chan and let's go!"

"Rather pushy aren't you Sakura? And since when did I go from Syaoran to Li?"_ What is her problem?'_ he thought to himself._ 'Every time she gets around Mandra she gets an attitude from Hades. I think she must hate her. Well, Sakura couldn't hate anyone, but I've never seen her like this before. I better ask Tomoyo what the heck is going on in our friend's head.'_

'_Look at him,'_ Mandra thought to herself._ 'He is so in love with me, and Sakura hates it. That's okay, by the time she finds out the truth it will be too late.'_

The professor clapped his hands angrily. "Mrs. Kinomoto, could you please stop humming and get your mind on Calculus? Just for a little while?"

"What an anal man." she mumbled to herself.

"What was that Mrs. Kinomoto?"

Sakura turned pink. "I said 'Okay, professor, I'm doing the best that I can.' "

"Well maybe your best isn't good enough! You came to this college to learn, and took this class to learn, and that's what you seem to do the least of. LEARNING! Please get back to it and SHUT UP!"

"Yes Sir." Sakura replied, hunched down and rather cowered in expression.

Snickering from the back caught her attention and infuriated her. Sakura turned to see who was mocking her pain. When she saw it was Syaoran, however, she just gave him a small smile and sighed getting back to her work. "What in the world are all those letters and numbers?" Not that she really cared. Syaoran would explain it all tonight when they went out for coffee...

After the bell rang, Syaoran appeared by her side. "So, did you learn your lesson, or am I going to have to tutor you on how to focus."

"That wouldn't be too bad." Sakura smiled dreamily. Her birthday was this weekend and she had an irrational feeling something was going to happen in her favor.

Li fidgeted nervously. "Hey Sakura. Well, you're a girl and a real close friend, and well, I got this and I want to know what you think." He pulled a little white box from his pocked and opened it tentatively. Inside lay the most beautiful diamond ring that she had ever encountered. It wasn't very big; probably about two carats, but the exquisitely intricate design on the outer-edges made it stand out.

"Oh my gosh Syaoran! This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

Syaoran butted in and said, "Do you really think so?"

Sakura nodded knowing it probably wasn't for her.

"Good, because I want this person to share in my life always. She's my best friend and the most important person to me, now and forever."

Sakura looked from the ring to his face. Best friend. That was her right? And in that moment she knew she loved him. She had known subconsciously for a long time, but him before her with a ring like this. Of course it was an early birthday present right? Syaoran had a girlfriend. But it sure looked like an engagement ring, and she wished it. Was this her unconscious dreams come true? She was speechless.

"I have been saving up for it for weeks..."

"Yes, of course! All that overtime you were so grumpy about." she said finally finding her voice and looking closer at the ring on the white satin cloth. There was a tiny inscription on the band and she leaned forward to read it. "This has to be the best present anyone has ever given m...Mandra?"

"I don't know about that. She is from a well to do family, after all."

Sakura wasn't listening. She instead read the inscription out loud to make sure it wasn't a misprint. "To Mandra, with all my heart and soul, Syaoran."

"Wow, you're pretty enthusiastic about her all of a sudden. But really, do you think she'll like it?" he asked earnestly. "That bit about best friend, now and forever doesn't sound too scripted right? It was natural? I plan on ending that way when I ask her to marry me."

"Yeah," she said tears threatening to fall from her eyes; "she'll lo-love it."

Li looked at her noticing the change in her voice. "Sakura, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." She said, quickly closing the ring and pushing it at him. "I gotta go get a Kleenex. You know, ma-major allergy attack. Makes my eyes water and clogs my throat up."

"You sure?"

Sakura charged past him. "Yeah."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll wait for you by the bathrooms."

Syaoran didn't totally buy it, but she didn't want to share now. Maybe the teacher got to her finally. He'd have to pry it out later tonight. 'Oh no', he thought, 'tonight's my proposal and I almost forgot.' He shrugged it off as forgetfulness, but he wasn't honest with himself either. He however would not admit to himself that he loved Sakura. They were too close of friends and he would not ruin that friendship. And where did that bit about best friend and most important person come from? He had outright lied about rehearsing to Mandra. He had been talking to Sakura. No, he couldn't think like that. She was his closest friend and he wouldn't risk that. Like she'd return the sentiment anyway.

"Something on your mind?" Sakura asked. She had come from the bathroom armed with tissue paper in both hands, and he smiled to her.

"I guess I'm going to have to call off tonight's coffee shop plan. That's okay right? I am going to propose tonight." Syaoran pushed the thoughts Sakura away. Mandra was a wonderful girl. He loved her enough to marry her or he wouldn't be proposing, right?

"Yeah, why would I want to intrude on your proposal?"

The two walked in silence to the library where Sakura had worked studied to pay tuition. "Great well, I'll see you later." He was obviously distracted.

"Okay, BYE!" she shouted after him, but he was already too far to hear her. Her 'allergies' overcame her the second he left the library._ 'So, he's getting married huh? Stop crying Sakura. Well I guess I'll have to act the true friend and be all up in their wedding. If Mandra allows him to invite me. I've been really rude to her lately. Guess this means all hopes of Mrs. Sakura Li are gone...'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Donny's House_

"So Donny, you say Li will propose to me tonight? Well it's about frickin' time! I've been nice for a whole year! Oh, well I guess all that flirting and kissing paid off huh? Oh are you jealous Donny? Don't worry about it, he's nothing compared to you."

"I wasn't really that worried about it Mandy. I can read minds you know. I know you love me, I know Li loves you, and I know that silly brat Sakura loves Li. Bit of a triangle isn't it?" he said rather bored. He didn't tell her Syaoran also loved Sakura.

"Quite so, but don't let all that go to your head, you can't read _everything_." she gave him a kiss on the lips then walked out

"Where are you going?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "If you can read my mind why do you ask me questions like that?"

"Because," he said as if talking to a child, "These things take time. I can't just 'read your mind' you know. It takes concentration and catching someone with their guard down." Donny frowned. He had the hardest time reading Li's mind, only a couple of times had he glanced in and then Syaoran somehow knew and kicked him out. "Have fun at dinner, and kiss you're soon to be fiancé for us."

"Ha ha, bye." she ran back and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before running out the door.

Donny rubbed his head. Reading thoughts, feelings, or persuading people's will, even as simply as someone like hers, always exhausted him. He relaxed meditating on the fate of his girlfriend and rivals to power. '_She is so high maintenance. Soon they will all be away from me and I won't have to worry about any of them. Except for the beautiful Mrs. Tomoyo that is...'_ An unexpected attachment no doubt, Donny had a humongous crush on Tomoyo and made it well known to all. Mandra of course being the blonde she was, just thought it acting, but he adored Tomoyo and would stop at nothing to win her. He would make sure she never found out about her friend's purposeful deaths and console her when they were gone.

_Sakura's room_

Sakura sat crying on the floor with Tomoyo gently caressing her back, telling her it would all work out, not to worry.

Both girls jumped as the door to her room swung open. Syaoran burst through the door and happily shouted "SHE SAID YES..." Then he seemed to notice no one was eye level and he found them on the floor. His entire demeanor changed. "What's wrong Sakura?"

Tomoyo tried to reply for her. "Her allergies are really killing her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Sakura managed to choke out. "Tell us about it."

Li continued. He knew Sakura was lying to him and now his joy at acceptance was deflated. "Well, she said 'yes!'"

"That's great!" Tomoyo said lying through her teeth. "I'm really happy for you."

A pregnant pause filled the room. Li and Sakura held eye contact for the longest time before Tomoyo made them stop punishing themselves. "That is great Li, but ummmm, could you go now? Sakura and me are having a 'private' discussion."

"O-Okay..." he said, clearly hurt that he wasn't invited and he gently closed the door._ 'I wonder what her problem is? She seemed all right today. They never leave me out of a conversation..._

'_I wonder what he thought of that,' _Sakura thought to herself._ 'We've never left him out of any of our conversations before... He probably didn't even care. Oh well, guess he's off to visit Mandra...'_

Tomoyo didn't talk when he left, she just fumed silently._ 'Why is he soooo stupid? Can't he see how much of an ice-princess Mandra is, and how much Sakura loves him? I am just going to have to work on these two...'_

New update want to review again?Lol


	2. What the?

Chapter 2

**Sakura's New Deck**

**Ch. 2 What the?**

**By ShinyK**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS only Mandra and Donny.

Sakura was sitting on her bed wondering what Syaoran was doing when someone knocked on the door. Assuming Tomoyo had come to help her with her homework since Syaoran was with Mandra again, she went threw open door. There stood one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He was about six feet tall, had light brown hair that curled slightly at the nape of his neck, piercing green eyes, and the second-most sensuous lips she had ever seen, first of course belonging to Syaoran.

"Ummmm, hi..." she said rather breathlessly then mentally kicked herself for even momentarily forgetting about Li and guarding her thoughts. "Can I help you?"

_So, Sakura now thinks I'm gorgeous... Well, I could play with her a bit but, no, I want to go see Tomoyo and get this over with quickly... _Donny thought to himself.

"Oh, you're Tomoyo's friend Donny, right?"

He nodded and as she watched him he seemed to drink her in with his eyes and she realized, '_Oh my Gosh! I almost made a pass for Tomoyo's flirtatious friend, whom has a mondo crush on her! What is wrong with me! Oh well, I guess I'll just tell him she'll be here soon and ask if he wants to wait._

"I actually am looking for you. You are Sakura Kinomoto right?"

'_He's acting like I've never met him... Oh well maybe he forgot about that party a few weeks ago. I didn't recognize him at first either', _she thought. "Yes, that's me."

He mentally cursed when he realized she did remember him. Oh well, guess he'd have to kill her also, after Mandra killed him. No ties, no witnesses. "Ummmm, yeah actually that is why I'm here. I tried calling her and the phone just rang and rang, so I got worried.

'_How sweet. He must really care for her... Wish Syaoran cared for me like that. DARN MANDRA! Why did he have to love her? I have loved him for so long. Now I am too late... _"Oh, don't worry. Come in. She should be here any minute for a study session.

"What are you studying?" he asked slightly disinterested, as if just making small talk.

"Calculus..."

"But Tomoyo is horrible at math!"

"Not as bad as me, any help is better than none, even if the person is almost as bad as I am."

Tomoyo walked in the door to the suite at just that time. "Sakura I have something amazing to show you!"

"Come on in Tomoyo, I'm just having a chat with one of your friends." she said slyly.

"Oh, hi Donny!" She immediately ran over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh, and hi Sakura." she hastily added._ 'What is he doing here?'_ she wondered to herself._ 'Oh who cares as long as I get to look at him? Maybe he'll ask me out...'_

_Daydream: Tomoyo walks up to Donny and whispers into his ear, "Hello Gorgeous, what's up."_

"_Not much Beautiful." he says giving her a slow passionate kiss..._

'_I wonder what she's thinking about.'_ Sakura thought to herself._ 'Probably imagining one of those fantasies she told me about when we were kids...'_

'_She gets graphic in those things.'_ He coughed as he read her mind. '_I guess I will ask her out since now I know she really wants me too..._

Tomoyo came back to earth. "Why were you looking for me? Did you need me for something?"

"Actually yes. I was coming to ask you how you would feel about going out for a movie and some pizza, but I understand you have a study date." he said dazzlingly.

"Well, it was supposed to be a study date, but Syaoran will help her any way and she doesn't care, do you?" she asked looking hopefully at her best friend.

'_I most certainly do!' S_he wanted to shout. '_I am your best friend and I feel unloved and you have to stay here with me and pretend to study, but in reality be comforting me!'_ But all she said was "Of course I don't care, go have fun you two!" with a false smile on her face._ 'Why should I care if you get to go have a make out session with the man of your dreams while I sit on the couch all alone and cry all night!'_

"Thanks, Sakura. Bye!" Tomoyo hugged her friend. Sakura finally hugged her back. She was happy for her.

"Bye Kinomoto."

-------------

_Syaoran's room _

"Baby, come sit with me." Mandra patted a place on the bed next to her. She was wearing a VERY skimpy negligee-looking dress that skimmed about mid-thigh and had her hair in loose ringlets, framing her face.

Syaoran followed orders, thinking he had never seen anyone more gorgeous in his life, except of course Sakura when she does her hair in the messy bun thing. '_Where did that come from? Yes she's gorgeous, but she's my best friend! Well, she is kind of pretty even when she didn't have her hair tied back, and she had something other than pj's on. But she is cute in those Hello Kitty sleepers!'_

Mandra frowned. Apparently she didn't' have the effect on him she was hoping. "Something on your mind dear?"

"Nothing. Sorry." His eyebrows drew in concentration._ 'Syaoran focus. You are with your beautiful wife to be and have no business thinking of your best friend in that way when you have Mandra to look at.'_ Li pushed all thoughts of Sakura out of his head and leaned over to knead Mandra's shoulders.

'_Goodness he looks good, even if I do have Donny. It's a shame I have to kill him. Oh well...' _Mandra gathered her courage. It was now or never "Syaoran handsome, would you please go get the fruit platter out of the fridge and my little apple knife?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

"Oooooh..." she sighed to herself when he had gone. If only Donny would treat her like a queen, like Li did. Li really wasn't all that bad, but Donny said anyone who stood in their way would have to go. The only thing she didn't understand was what role Tomoyo had to play. The little brat Donny pretended to like. She knew all about the cards and would try to kill them both if she ever found out their secret. She should be killed. But Donny seemed so against hurting her that sometimes Mandra wondered if he really had a crush on her. He was always over there, telling Mandra that it was all to get information about the deck but...Naaah,_ she dismissed all she had been thinking. He loves me, he even brought me to the past to prove it, so... Oh and here is my little lover boy bringing my murder weapon!"_

"Here you go. Would you like me to cut it up for you?" He had to raise his voice a little and repeat himself. Apparently Sakura and Tomoyo's 'study' session had turned into a jam session instead, music blaring now from the thin walls. Alannis Morsett. Sakura was depressed. Maybe he should go and check on her.

"No thanks, Darling. Oops," she said 'accidentally' dropping her ring on the ground. "Could you pick that up for me?"

She didn't have to ask. Gentleman that he was, Li had already laid the fruit tray on the bed and had bent over to retrieve the ring.

As he leaned down Mandra took advantage of his position and plunged the knife into his back several times. Before the reality could set in and the surprise could wear off she had stabbed him five times and he fell to the floor with a look of shock on his face. "What are you doing?", he moaned.

Mandra simply looked at him and mumbled "Tough luck, kid." Before his eyes she morphed into her true self. She was about fifteen years older and a bit more saggy.

Syaoran's vision was blurring as it was_. 'I must be imagining this. This is a cruel nightmare. Too unreal.'_

'_This is just great.'_ Sakura thought to herself. '_I'm here alone and Syaoran is down the hall with his girl friend, Tomoyo is out with her I guess, boyfriend, and I am stuck in this apartment alone and without a guy!' _

At that moment she decided to stop her pity party and flipped open the cd player to change cd's. She had resolved to get out of this mood when she heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps and her curiosity bit her. Peaking out into the living area she saw Mandra rushing out the door to their suite and glancing back. She looked back to Syaoran's door rather suspiciously. '_I wonder what's up with that? Maybe, they had a fight. Should I go check his room?... No, that would be to forthcoming, I guess I'll just stay here, and sit my butt down to try and figure out the wonderful world of Calculus.'_

_-----------------------_

At the movie theater Tomoyo sat in the dark slowly and sensuously kissing Donny when all of a sudden he jerked back. "Oh, crap."

"What is it?"

"Mandra." he said without thinking.

"Mandra?" she echoed totally clueless. "You know her?"

"We are cousins and I have to take care of her," he said covering up his blunder.

"Oh, okay. But why did you just say her name?"

"Because I thought I saw her outside the door just now."

"Oh." she said rather suspiciously.

'_Oh crap,'_ he thought to himself '_she is starting to get suspicious what am I going to do? I have to go get Mandra in case someone sees her freaking out and she spills her guts. I can tell she is having a rough time. I guess she lied when she told me she had killed before. How did I not read that? Why didn't I check! Because you really loved her then,' _he answered himselfback. How he could have ever loved anyone but Tomoyo, he didn't know. But in his time he had loved lots of girls, though none of them as strongly as Tomoyo. '_What do I do?_' he fretted. _'It's either get found out, or leave and have her angry at me...'_

"Ouch!" Tomoyo screeched.

"What?" he asked worrying about her.

"Something just cut my foot!"

When he looked under the table he saw a gash on her foot, and a little something scurrying about. "Oh no!" he said.

"Is it that bad!"

Deciding he had just got dealt a great hand he widened his eyes exclaimed, "Oh, yes! We should get you home immediately!"

In all his false bravado he forgot about the little thing and rushed her out the door throwing a fifty on the table and getting her into the car.

When he put Tomoyo in the car she looked down at her foot. He was still outside waiting for traffic to pass to get in the driver's side. '_He sure is freaking out over such a small gash. Maybe he's too sensitive for me. But he's SUCH a great kisser!... I wonder what Sakura's doing. She looked a little bummed when we left. I am being selfish staying away at a time like this.'_

As Mandra ran down the street she routinely checked behind her to see if anyone was following her. When she finally sat down in a dark alleyway she caught her breath then yelled "OUCH! Stupid Son of a..." she said trailing off and looked down to see what had went through her shoe and got her. All she saw was a little black thing scuttling away and sighed feeling sort of bad for killing Li. And feeling bad that she didn't come back to see whether or not he was breathing. Donny would be angry.

Li lie on the floor. Consciousness was rapidly slipping away, but he was in enough pain to realize he had been had. He would die. Was this enough? And what about her? Mandra was probably after something from Sakura. She'd have to be working for someone else, he didn't sense any magic in her. And they used him to get to her. They would kill her easily now with him out of the picture.

'Sa,Sakura," he wheezed, attempting to crawl with his elbows to the wall next to her room. . Darkness and brightness both swirled around him. He was almost to the wall , hand outstretched, when suddenly everything went dark...


	3. Power?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CIA or NBA, but I do own WWF ... Just Kidding, I don't own a darn thing!

Chapter 3 Power?

By Shinyk

Sakura held her ear plastered to the wall of her suite mate's room. If he was in there he wasn't doing anything. How infuriating. She felt desperate though. Something wasn't right. Finally, when the suspense got so bad and she just couldn't stand it, she got up and ran to his room to see what was up. She didn't have to knock because the door was slightly ajar. When she walked in the door, on the ground lie Syaoran, laying outstretched to her room.

"Syaoran?" She questioned but he didn't respond. She walked over and saw bloodstains seeping out at different places in his back.

Her head spun and her body wouldn't support her weight anymore. She fell to her knees and screamed, full-bodied bloody nightmare screams.

She managed to calm herself enough to bend down over him and check his pulse. With two fingers placed gently on his neck she prayed. There was still a faint buzz of activity going on so she rolled him over. A cheek to his mouth revealed he wasn't breathing. She worked on him, giving him mouth to mouth. '_Why would Mandra do this? I thought she loved him...'_

It didn't seem to be working. "Help me!" She screamed. "Someone help me."

Sakura trembled. Blood was running out his back and he isn't breathing on his own. 'I should call for help, but they won't get her quick enough. Think. My cards!'

Sakura ran to her room, and came back quickly with her cards and her necklace. She rolled Syaoran back onto his chest and ripped the material around each stab would. Then she recited the words mechanically, even after all these years.

She picked up a card and tossed it to the winds. "Time card." Time froze and Sakura knew she brought a little more time. What now?

Sakura searched and brought forth the hope card. She threw it in the air as well. "Hope, give me a way to help Syaoran."

Another card appeared in her hand. "The Heal"

Syaoran looked around and saw nothing but fuzzy-like shadows. He had heard weeping earlier in the midst of all that darkening silence that had surrounded him. He gathered all of his strength and rolled over to see Sakura panting and clutching at her heart and _staff?_ '_What is she doing here? How did she know?..._ '

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran! Oh thank God you're alive!"

"You're here?" He asked feebly.

"Yes, and now so are you. Did Mandra really do this?"

Li closed his eyes. "Yeah."

"I saw her running down the hall rather suspiciously, and I noticed you did nothing, so I waited and waited and nothing happened. But I felt something off."

"And you didn't come after me until just now?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know she tried to kill you!"

"I know, it's just weird she did this...I think it has something to do with you and the cards. You still have them right? Have you counted to make sure they are here and all fifty-two are accounted for?"

"Good grief, I don't know where you're getting all this strength from but Yes! They're here with me, and there are fifty-three now!"

Li stuttered amazed. "Fifty-three! You made another one?"

"The heal. But be careful, you've still lost a lot of blood."

Li sat up regardless. "Well, we have to find out what the hell is going on with Mandra!"

"I think you're wrong. If she knew about the cards and was trying to steal them, why would she come after you?"

"Because she could only get to you over my dead body."

Sakura flushed.

"The cards, of course too. How could she do this. Sorry, I just..." he trailed off softly.

"I know. You loved that stupid, I mean you love Mandra."

"Loved. I'm a pretty quick study Sakura. She tried to kill me." _'Maybe Sakura sensed her evilness and didn't say anything to me because I loved her. I'm not sure I would have listened to her anyways...regardless, this Mandra thing is over!"_

Sakura shifted nervously at his intense gaze_. 'What is he thinking? He looks like he does when he wants to kill me, only worse... Maybe he wants to kill Mandra. I can't let him do that! He might go to jail...'_

"Sakura, Mandra wasn't acting alone. She doesn't have any magic. But I have sensed something off here recently. Something's coming. I didn't want to worry you before. That was pretty stupid of me."

Sakura nodded. "Stupid of me too, for not sensing anything."

At that time Tomoyo walked into their suite and yelled, "Sakura! Sakura, where the heck are you?" Donny, though earlier concerned, just dropped her off at the apartment complex.

"In here!" Sakura's voice came, curiously from Li's room. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows and proceeded in.

Although Donny had forgot about the incident, Tomoyo sure as heck hadn't and she was sure it was something unnatural, although why here and now, she really didn't know...And boy he was sure acting suspicious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donny ran through the streets sensing Mandra closer, and closer, finally seeing her huddled on the ground, murder weapon still in hand. She was rocking back and forth starring at the bloody object.

"What is your problem you idiot?"...he was about to add more when he looked at her face. She had tears streaming down, and she was shuddering uncontrollably. "Mandra, why are you freaking out so much? It's just some stupid guy who could have harmed our potential future together..."

"I can't help it Donny! Do you want to know the truth? I lied when I said I killed someone. I haven't ever... I couldn't... Until now. Now I am a murderer! Someone is dead and never coming back because of me! Don't you get it!"

"Yeah, I know how you feel, the first time was rough for me too. But it'll get easier, I promise.

"Again? I can't do this again. I don't care about your promises either! I just want to go home!"

"Fine, you want the truth, I don't love you! I don't even like you! I just pretended so you would get Li out of the way! You know my 'pretend' crush? Well I love HER!"

'_I can't believe it... He really likes that silly childish brat! How stupid can he be! Well, I'll just tell him I have a boyfriend on the side. Then how will he feel.'_

"**Don't even try it... You forget I can read your mind so soon? Silly girl, you're going home NOW_!"_**

There was a great WHOOSH! And right where Mandra was standing, there was an empty space. Donny was free of some baggage and he erased evidence all at the same time. Keeping her fifteen years younger all the time was tiresome as it was, seeing she possessed no magic. '_Well, now that I've got her off my back, I can go console Tomoyo, and find another way to off Sakura! Should be easy now."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo walked into Li's room. Syaoran was leaning on Sakura rather heavily and they were mumbling about cards.

'_I wonder why they're together like that? Usually Sakura's too self-conscious around Li to even imagine letting him hang on her. Not that he ever would. Well at least since that day he told her he loved her, and she realized that she loved him too, then he said "Psych!", He's such a chicken. He can be an ahole sometimes! Oh well, better see what's up..'._

Li thought to himself. '_Tomoyo can be entirely too weird sometimes. It's like she's reading my soul. Mmmmm, Sakura smells good, like a cherry blossom. I must have lost a lot of blood.'_

When he looked up at Sakura's face he felt a pang in his chest that seemed very familiar. Kind of like it used to be when he was around Mandra, around six months ago. Then things had started cooling off for him, but he just thought it was normal. Sakura was unattainable. The look on her face when he told her he loved here back in school told him she was going to reject him. So he played it off. Little did he know. '_Why am I thinking about Sakura this way, AGAIN! She is just a friend! Nothing more! And besides, I would never have a chance with her anyways... Loads of guys like her, and she probably has a few she likes back too...'Yeah, like You'. _A voice in his head saidIt didn't seem like his voice. '_Where did that come from! Oh well, I guess I can only dream, I could never say something like this to her face. Not after our friend ship of so long...'_

Sakura stared back at him._ 'What is he thinking! He's looking at me like Tomoyo says I look at him. Maybe he's having a seizure. There's no way he would look at me for the same reason I look at him... Is there?...'_

_Look at those two! Sakura-Chan looking so cute and innocent, and Li-San, befuddled by the feelings I know he has and he knows he has for her... Maybe I should get some matchmaking going on up in here. _She giggled to herself then rushed out the door to check out what was up with the two.

"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura said brightly, as if she had just had a revelation. "I'll fill you in a minute. We need to take Li here to the doctor's office..."

"What the heck happened to you!" Tomoyo noticed the blood staining the floor all the way around the bed to the wall.

"A bit of an unloving moment between fiancés..." he said grinning. "And no, I'm not going to the doctor's office. I can imagine the questions. What's a matter? Nothing I've just been stabbed, but you can't tell that because my friend here healed me. I just need some pints of blood and I'll be fine."

Sakura looked at incredulously, helping him sit on his bed. "What do you mean? Syaoran, I'm not a doctor. What if you get infection or something?"

"I won't"

"But"

"Then I'll go. I just need some sleep and some time for my blood to regenerate. And I'm not leaving you alone."

Tomoyo noticed the look on Sakura's face and that he said 'fiancés'. "That witch! She stabbed you? Are you okay? I was a little concerned when I encountered that critter tonight. I just knew something was wrong!" she knew she was lying through her teeth but she doubted either of them did...

'_She is such a liar!'_ Sakura thought to herself.

'_She always was the worst liar in Japan, and now America..'._ Li thought grinning, wondering what the point was.

"Well you guys get comfy, I don't want to intrude..." '_Oops, shouldn't have said that. Oh well they won't catch on...'_

"What do you mean, intrude, Tomoyo?" asked Li.

"Oh, nothing, never mind..." she answered back.

Although she was dying to know what was going on she thought it best to leave those two alone and go study. Maybe she should call Donny back and thank him for helping even though he didn't come up, or go hunt down that skank Mandra and kill her... Choices, choices... She'd find something to do...

------------------------------------------------------

The telephone rang madly. "Hello?"

"Hi Donny, it's me Tomoyo. Just calling to thank you for tonight."

Donny paused. She wasn't upset, she must not know yet. "It was nothing. I had a great time too, so..."

Something then jolted in Tomoyo's mind, "You said Mandra was you cousin, right?"

Rather mad at his slip earlier, he reluctantly replied, "Yeah,"

"Um, she's a little off balance, isn't she?"

"Not usually."

"Really? Have you seen her recently?"

"I saw her a little while ago. "

"Did she say anything about Li?"

Donny didn't answer.

"You know, one of my Japanese friends, from my suite."

"Oh yeah, Li... No she didn't say anything." Donny held his breathe. Did She know? Why was she not frantic? Maybe he was jumping to conclusions.

"Well, she stabbed him in the back! Literally..."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" he said, not feigning shock. She did know.

"Yeah..." Tomoyo said uneasily, and rather suspiciously.

How to get around this? "She told me she needed some money for a bus ticket because she wanted to go visit our family..." Donny tried to read her mind to no avail. How was she blocking him? "I don't know what to say, really. I never pegged her as a murderer. I suppose she is off balance. When is the funeral and I'll come?" Donny waited for her to let her guard down. "He has to be dead. I know I told Mandra not to leave until she didn't feel a pul..." he felt a tingling in his mind.

"I thought you said you didn't even remember Li! You lying scum! You're in league with her, aren't you. You, you..." she couldn't think of anything else so she just trailed off menacingly. "And what could you possible want with the Sakura cards?"

"That's none of your business." '_Darn! I shouldn't have said that. Now Sakura knows I'm coming. Oh well, it will still be easy since Li is dead...'_

'_He thinks Li is dead! How do I know that? Guess I have some power after all! Yes, I always knew it... Well not really but, what the hey, I have magic, I have magic!...'_


	4. Tomoyo

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Card Captor Sakura.

Syaoran: No you don't.

Sakura: You are such a liar!

Tomoyo: I don't know, I seem to have a bigger part in this... I like that theory!

Mandra: You suck! You cut me out!

Shiny: I had no use for you anymore.

Mandra: Thanks a lot!

-Poof- Mandra is gone

Donny: What will you do with me!

Shiny: Whatever I want. (Grins evilly)

-Poof- Donny is gone (J/K)

All right I don't own it... You know, I don't know why people use disclaimers anyways. Everyone knows you don't own it. Why would you be writing on this website if you did? Give me feedback on this yall. Then review my story again so it will look like I have more reviews and more people will read it. Just kidding. Well on with the story ---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 4 Tomoyo_

_By Shiny K_

In Syaoran's room Sakura felt a blush creeping on to her cheeks. Syaoran was sleeping peacefully, his pendant in his right hand just in case. _'He is so good looking! I don't know why that skank would try to kill him but... One day I will tell him the truth. '_

Tomoyo looked back in on the two, just in time to invade Sakura's thoughts. _'Whoa, where did that come from? It's like Sakura's thoughts are getting transferred into my head… That's because I have magic. I've always been on top of things. This must be why! I'm starting to sound like a kindergartener that has a new toy. Wait till Sakura finds out! So, what am I going to do about her and Li?'  
_---------------------------------------------------------------

Back at his home in London, Eriol sat at his computer contemplating over the email Tomoyo had just sent him two days prior.

Dear Eriol,

Because of this long distance thing, I don't think our relationship is going to work out. Everyday my love for you is growing weaker and weaker. I have actually found someone I am attracted to, and I didn't want to seem unfaithful, so I am telling you now. I am sorry for all this trouble. But, it's over...

Sincerely, Tomoyo

"How can she do this to me? I love her! I am going to America to win her back!..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo went back to her room. She'd let them have their privacy.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to go back to her room and big fat teardrops rolled down her face. She was in shock of a sort and now she had time to dwell on what could have been. What if he had died.

Syaoran woke and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked with concern.

"I was so worried you were going to die!"

Li smiled at her and took her hand. "Well I'm fine."

"What are we going to do about Mandra?"

"I guess **_I_** will go find her and get to the bottom of this." he trailed off.

"We"

"Okay, we."

"But not now. Rest for now."

Li nodded and went back to sleep.

---------------------

Later that day Tomoyo walked into the little coffee shop. Sakura wanted a latte but she wanted to stay with Syaoran. Suddenly, her head felt like it was going to explode.

"All the voices!" She cried out "Sakura!" Tomoyo crumpled to a heap on the floor. People gathered around to try and help her.

------------------------

Syaoran awoke with a start. He looked around the room. Sakura was still there, sitting now not on the corner of his bed but sleeping peacefully in his been bag in the corner. If he went now, he could go alone.

Li quietly closed his bedroom door. Where to start? Well, doubtful she'd be in her room, but she wasn't the brightest and it might turn up clues.

Syaoran entered her suite. It was another one set up like his. Three separate bedrooms with one combined living room and kitchen. Her suite mates were home. One was watching tv but recognized him.

"I don't think Mandra's here."

"That's okay, I came to get some stuff."

The girl nodded, returning to her room. Syaoran was grateful, because her door would most likely be locked and he might make some noise. Coming to her room, the knob was locked. Taking out a ward paper, he made sure the hallway was empty and blew it open as quietly as magically possible. Her suitemate was right, she wasn't here.

He entered and saw neatness Mandra did not posses. The sheets were folded back perfectly, the windows crystal clear, and after a quick inspection, neatly folded jeans and boxers in the drawers. Boxers! What is she doing, hiding a guy in her apartment? This is freaky, x-fileish even. He continued to search the apartment and found more evidence of a guy. A razor, a wallet with a D on it, and a bottle of men's cologne. _'She was cheating on me! Sakura was right…_ ' He sat racking his brain for guys with names that start with D's. No one.

Next he searched her closets and found a box of pictures. 'What in the world?' There were pictures of all three of them. Him, Sakura, and even Tomoyo. Them in class, Walking back from campus. Li went through her drawers and found more pictures. One with Tomoyo with a guy, though Syaoran didn't know him.

He dropped the next picture, covering his eyes. It was a sketch of Tomoyo in the shower? Is Mandra obsessed? Then he took a look around the rest of the room.

Satisfied he'd found everything, Syaoran walked back toward the door. It wasn't too beat up too bad. It had still closed. Li was about to swing it wide open when he felt someone magical coming his way. Li muffled a curse, locked the beaten door, and ran towards the window. Not good. Yes he needed to get to the bottom of this, but they probably believed he was dead and that could be used to his advantage. He needed time.

Syaoran quietly crept to the window and climbed up the fire escape to the roof before whoever was coming knew someone had been there.

-----------------------

Sakura was still asleep in the beanbag when a banging on the door jolted her awake. Where was Syaoran? She was still in his room. I bet he went after her without me.

The door called again and she opened it to find a very disheveled Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! What in the world happened to you? You look like you've been out all night." _'Good grief she looks rough. I wonder if her and Donny had a fight…'_

"Thanks a lot."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I look rough?" Tomoyo surveyed her from head to toe.

"How do you know?"

"I read your mind!"

"Ha ha very funny." she said sarcastically. "You don't have any magic or Li would know."

"No! Seriously! I have some power. It just kicked on high recently. I don't know when it got so massive, but I do! That's why _'I look rough',_ as you so eloquently thought it."

"Tomoyo, this is amazing! But why does it make you look rough?"

"I can hear EVERYONE'S thoughts. It's killing me. I can walk in a silent room and be bombarded with loudness. And the stupid things people think. Stick thin girls thinking "Oh I'm so fat!" "My hair looks awful." "Is he cheating on me?" "Does she know I'm cheating on her?"…"

"Sorry, Tomoyo, I'll try to keep my mind as blank as possible…"

"It's not so bad with you. But I do know a few things I didn't before."

"Like what?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"I hate it when people say that! They bring up things they aren't supposed to tell you, then you end up questioning them for hours on end, then go back to the person it's about and confide in them, then everyone's screwed!"

"Sakura, chill! You're giving me a headache."

"Are they a boy or girl?"

"Sakura…"

"Well!"

"Boy."

"Are they a sophomore like us?"

"YES! NOW SHUTUP! I'M NOT AUTHORIZED TO TELL YOU THIS!"

"What, will it jeopardize the persons professional position?"

"What in the world?…"

"Sorry flashback…"

"Okay. Not going to' ask."

"Okay well, in due time you'll tell me right?"

"Hopefully you will find out soon enough." she murmured with a wink. Syaoran would have to come to his own conclusions, though she did feel him freak out and worry about Sakura, then run from Mandra's suite. She laughed at his haste.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Tomoyo said sounding exasperated. "Lets go out to the park. You know the place where no one else goes."

"Your head." she said sympathetically, walking out the door behind Tomoyo. "But I have to find Syaoran."

"He's fine I promise. He's on the roof."

"He is?" Sakura said baffled as Tomoyo dragged her after.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sat perched on the roof. Whoever had magic wasn't a threat, he could feel it. If he didn't know better, he'd say it felt familiar. Like Tomoyo. He was about to go back down when he saw the boy with Tomoyo in the picture enter his building. Evil radiated from him. So, he was "D" perhaps? "Donny" Syaoran remembered finally as Sakura and Tomoyo exited the other side. What does he have to do with this?

"Holy Cow!" Syaoran murmured. Watching Donny methodically move about Mandra's place checking for whoever blew the door down to Mandra's apartment kind of creped him out. But why would he come here? He definitely is behind this!

Syaoran punched his hand and crawled back down the landing. Sakura was safe elsewhere, he'd deal with this guy now.

"Hey, what are you doing here and why are you still alive!"

"Nice greeting Don. I'm here because Sakura foiled your "evil plot" and came and saved me."

"She would…"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious to you the girl is in love with you? If not you must be blind. You were so wrapped up in Mandra, you totally forgot about your first love."

"What do you know about love? You're just some evil villain trying to capture the Sakura Cards!"

"Me, I know plenty about love. Haven't you seen my Tomoyo shrine?"

"Yeah, kinda creepy…"

"Well, now you know."

Syaoran took a fighting stance.

"Are you prepared to protect her? Forever?"

"I am. Bring it."

Donny shook his head.

"Are you a chicken?"

Donny scoffed. "I don't have time for you, but we will meet again soon. And we will see if what you are made of. Different forms every time. Expect one very soon…" Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Not much of a fighter." After it cleared Syaoran looked around then walked in the hallway. He saw Sakura running towards him.

"What is it Sakura? I saw you leave. What's wrong!"

"You have to hurry!" she replied, her voice trembling. "They've got Tomoyo."

"Who?"

"Donny and some people. They just grabbed her in a van and took off. I followed them with the jump card. Then I saw them in the warehouse, but there are too many men, so I came to get some help." she looked at him with shimmering eyes.

He nearly bent down to kiss her when he remembered the situation.

She took off and yelled behind her, "Come on!"

When they got to the building Li gently pushed Sakura behind her as the walked in. He could tell she was nervous. Fighting people was more his arena than hers. Syaoran looked around. Sakura made to pass him and he pulled her back. Pointing ahead he showed her the least guarded route that lead upstairs. Sakura nodded.

The two had little fuss making their way up. Syaoran kicked a few before Sakura put the rest to sleep.

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?"

"I always forget about it I guess." She giggled nervously.

"Well stay close."

There was only a single room in the open warehouse. She wasn't anywhere else to be found. Syaoran kicked it in. Darkness. Then a light flickered on Tomoyo sat in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded

"Have you seen Donny?"

Tomoyo's face grotesquely stretched and turned, then formed Donny's. "Who me?"

Syaoran charged in the room roaring but Donnie was quicker and a blast exploded between the two card captors. Sakura was blown backwards, Syaoran forward. The door slammed shut.

Disclaimer: Do you own CCS? Cuz' I don't. If I did, it would be running on TV right now. And it isn't, so that should tell you something… Figure it out, you writers are smart. lol.. Okay on with my story…


	5. Isabella!

CHAPTER 5

_-Chapter 5 Isabelle_

_By Shinyk_

Sakura never fully lost consciousness, running back to pound on the door. "Donny! Let me in right now!"

"No chance of that until the second Tuesday of next week."

"What do you want with me?" Sakura squealed. "You can't use my cards anymore."

Syaoran also started to stir, standing up and activating his sword.

"We shall see. 'What do I want you for, really Sakura? Li, aren't you tutoring her? And really, to think Mandra loved you. For such a bright boy, you have NO common sense."

"I scored 13 on the test."

"What?"

"Never mind that, you can't use the cards. They're Sakura cards now?"

"The new cards of course! Don't act so naïve." he said circling Li.

"We don't have any new cards!"

"Oh really?" Donnie mimicked and Syaoran froze. He had forgotten about the new card Sakura created, but that was it. How did he know about it or that Sakura could make new cards?

Donnie morphed into Sakura's pretty face. "The Heal" She's making new cards

"But that doesn't mean you'll be able to use them."

Donnie's sinister voice dropped so only Li could hear. "I'm going to do more than that. I'm going to steal her staff, seal her in, and make my own deck of cards. That way I can use hers and make my own."

Li's blood ran cold. His voice also dropped low and dangerous. "That will NEVER happen."

"Really?"

Syaoran nodded. "And get back into your face, it freaks me out talking to evil Sakura."

"It's not Sakura, it's me."

"Fine, you know what, just change!"

"Fine lover boy, I'll get right on it." His face then went through the grotesque stage again, and became Donny.

'_Ugh, that makes me want to puke! Talk about disgusting! I mean I've seen gross-looking contortionists but this is too much!'_

"Think I'm gross do you? Well you won't live long enough to see it again!" Donny's abilities had always been a bit of a soft spot for him. Syaoran's thoughts had stung. "I'll kill YOU!"

"What!"

"I heard what you thought!"

"You can read minds?" _I bet you spy on Tomoyo's thoughts all the time…He really shouldn't have told me that, now he's really screwed. _Syaoran also had the power to block off mind reading, along with Sakura, so now he knew Donny's secret, he could block it off consciously.

"Syaoran, Syaoran are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're about to have tea and crumpets."

Sakura concentrated. She formed her key. A magical block was on the door, but she would find away around that.. '_His power is so strong right now, I wonder what he's doing.'_

Syaoran stood, using a technique he had learned after high school. The ability to build and focus all his power. He'd blow Donny to bits. Ever since he had found this new power he had been itching for a bit of evil so he could try it out, and now was his chance.

"Prepare to die Li. Say goodbye to Sakura would you?"

Li drew his sword horizontal and shouted, "Shock…" An enormous "BOOM" shell shocked him and threw him against the adjoining wall. When Syaoran looked up to where Donny had been standing minutes before there was only smoldering clothes, a small piece of a finger, an upper arm, and a few toes. '_Nobody messes with Sakura._ _I guess it is effective. Now to find Tomoyo.'_

"Syaoran! Are you okay?" The door clicked and began to open. Sakura was relied to see the barrier down.

He quickly closed the door. "Sakura, … Umm don't come in here. There are things you don't need to see."

"Huh?"

"Just take my word for it, stay where you are and wait for me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Trust me."

"O, okay."

As he said these words a transformation was going on before his very eyes. Donny's left over parts started changing. A hand, then an arm, and after a while; a full-bodied torso. But the torso of this body was not in Donny's form. In his place was a young girl, clothed in white with corn silk blonde hair and velvety blue eyes. The most petite form he had ever seen on a girl of her age.

"Wh-who are you?" Syaoran inquired.

"I'm Isabella!" she said in a proud manner.

"Where are you from?"

"Crystal Lake, the most beautiful place on Earth!"

As soon as Isabella said Crystal Lake an alert went off in Syaoran's head.

'_CRYSTAL LAKE? That is the island that was blown up over a thousand years ago! She must be from the past… But how…? How could this tiny little girl have appeared from Donny's form? Unless he had a really feminine side no one knew about…'_ and then he laughed thinking it over.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said. "Are you talking to Tomoyo?"

"Uh no. You can come in now."

Sakura did and saw the bemused expression on his face and immediately asked "What?"

"Oh nothing. Um this is Isabella."

"Pleased to meet you, but Syaoran, where's Donny?"

"You know Donny?" Isabella interrupted. "Good that will make my job a lot easier.

"Erm…Yes we do, why do you ask? I take it you knew him too?"

The girl nodded.

"And from the expression on your face I also assume you didn't like him."

"And your assumption would be positively correct! He was once my betrothed, and one of the most respected guards in the Imperial Army. But when the army started becoming traitorous to Clow's descendants he stayed with it! That was against me. I'm Clow's niece you see. Ever since then the sound of his name makes me nauseous."

"You can't be Clow's niece." Syaoran spat incredibly.

"You'd have to be dead."

"Well I am from your past. Time is just a dimension you know."

"Why are you here looking for him? Seems like you'd be glad to be rid of him."

"Yes well after my parents broke off the engagement he k-k-killed them and my little brother." At that an outbreak of tears cascaded down her face.

"Oh! Are you serious! That stupid … I can't think of a word bad enough to describe that slime ball skeaze right now!"

"Sakura!" Syaoran said shocked by her outburst.

"What? Do you think I'm just going to sit here passively as she explains what that murdering creep did to her family…" As she said that her face turned as white as a sheet and she asked "And did you know a girl named Mandra?"

"MANDRA! Of course I knew Mandra, daughter of the Emperor, next in line to Empress… That is, until she ran off with Donny!"

As Mandra was saying this Syaoran's face had been going through the colors of the rainbow finally stopping at an odd shade of violet. "She ran off with D O N N Y?"

"Yes, how did you know the little wench?"

Sakura seeing yet another opportunity to badmouth Mandra sweetly spout off "Oh, she was _Syaoran's _fiancé."

"Ugh, how could you not see through that little innocent angelic façade of hers? She once tried to murder her own FATHER just to become Empress, talk about traitorous hussy!"

Sakura let out a loud guffaw and Syaoran turned the evil eye on her. '_I may love her but she is really pissing me off right now!'_

"So, where are we anyways, one minute I was at the Crusades about to be boiled in oil for storming Mandra's castle and now I am in this dark room…"


	6. Questions arising

Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 Questions Arising_

_By Shinyk_

"Well you're in an abandoned warehouse…" he said trailing off uncertainly.

"Warehouse? What's a warehouse? Where is Donny?"

"Well, I thought I blew him to bits, but you appeared out of his, 'bits'.

This is all so frustrating!" she wailed looking as if she would burst into tears at any moment. If he left body parts behind he simply jumped to another time. That's how I jump. I am stuck inhabiting the matter he leaves behind. How am I supposed to catch him this way? Clow is so warped. You can't kill him by physical death."

"Sorry, I didn't know. But Isabella pull yourself together. You seem like an adventurous sort of girl, just go with it. Maybe Clow sent you here to help us catch him."

"Anyways Isabella," Sakura said looking at Li sharply, "Lets go back to my place so you can get washed up and we can talk."

"Sounds great…"

'_How did I get here?'_ Tomoyo thought to herself. '_I was thrown in a van and now I'ms back in my room?" _

As she was thinking about these things, her cell went off and she started digging for it through her purse. She answered it. "He, hello?"

"Tomoyo thank God. We were so worried when we couldn't find you are you safe?"

"Yes"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Well, stay put. I'll be there in a little bit and fill you in. Oh, we have a new houseguest_. Bye.…"_

"Ok, uh, bye…"

_-------------------------------------------------_

When Isabella reached Syaoran and Sakura's apartment, she gazed around in awe. Everything around her was evidence of the changing centuries. Boxes with miniature pictures, lamps that required no fire, and most interesting of all; carriages without horses called "cars"._ 'This place is so different from Crystal Lake. Much less serene and beautiful…'_

"Make yourself at home." She told Isabelle.

Sakura walked into to Tomoyo's room to tell her to eat also. "Tomoyo, hi!"

"What on earth happened?"

"Fantastic to see you too! Anyways, I will fill you in. Good thing Donnie actually like you, huh? This is our new house guest…"

Tomoyo butted in saying impatiently "Yes, yes you said all of that already. What's her name?"

"Her name, is Isabella."

"Isabella? I haven't ever heard of an Isabella before…"

"I hadn't either until a few hours ago."

"And she's our suitemate…Is she one of Syaoran's friends?"

"Nope. You know your old boyfriend Donny?"

Tomoyo nodded in response while willing Sakura to go on.

"Well he tried to set up Syaoran through Mandra, as you had suspected."

Tomoyo nodded. She had told Sakura on their way to the park.

"but after he nabbed you, Syaoran and I came to rescue you. Syaoran sort of blew him up, then Isabella came out of shall we say his…remains, and so we brought her back to our place. Whew, run on sentence! But before that we found out she was from the past at some place that's been gone years ago, and she was, or I guess is, Clow's niece…"

"Whoa! Hold on! Isabella is a girl from the past who came out of him, and is trying to capture him… Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Yeah…Why? You sound like I shouldn't have"

"Well, let's see… She came out of someone evil; wouldn't you think she might be evil? DUH!"

"Oh come on you haven't seen her yet, she's like four and a half feet tall, and as skinny as a twig!"

"Well, it's your room, and if you and Syaoran agree on having her here then I guess I'm outvoted." she said somewhat uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said smiling encouragingly.

Unbeknownst to Tomoyo and Sakura, Isabella had been sitting outside the door the whole time. When she heard their conversation, she started to worry. _What if I am evil? What if I like, try to kill somebody? I have never done anything like that before, but… _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard whispered in her ear "Eavesdropping isn't nice."

She whirled around and found herself staring up into Syaoran's face, while feeling a tug at her heart. He reminded her of her boyfriend at home, Christopher. Same hair, same eyes, slightly slimmer build, and altogether, a better smile.

Her heart started beating in her chest faster and faster. She nodded, going into Sakura's room. She gazed around and gave a start when her eyes reached Sakura's closet. Sitting on a ledge were Sakura's deck of cards. **THE cards.** The ones Clow invented! The one she was expected to get someday…

Suddenly she heard Sakura call out to her that lunch was ready and hurried out shutting the door behind her. What Isabella had not noticed, however, was that after she left, they emitted an eerie glow.

When she went into the tiny kitchenette/living she saw Sakura. Sakura had her hair piled messily on her head, an old faded apron, and the brightest eyes she had ever seen. When she looked around to find the source of this happiness, she saw Syaoran's eyes locked on her and a secret smile on both of their faces. She gave a mental sigh and cursed herself for being so stupid. These two were in love, and nothing would come between them. _Oh well, I shouldn't have been unfaithful to Christopher like that…_

Syaoran's heart melted when he looked at Sakura. '_Oh, I love her. I don't know why I keep waiting to ask… I am not going to any longer! I am proposing TONIGHT!' _

_------------------------------------------_

Tomoyo, who had been using her newly found talent on Syaoran almost fell over._ 'Propose to Sakura after Mandra just left? Yes! It is about time! Ever since we were little kids he's wanted to do that…secretly at least. Wow. I need to go find the fanciest restaurant in town and make reservations for them…Oh wait, Syaoran's going to be wondering why I…Oh well…he'll figure it out.'_

Four hours later Sakura and Syaoran sat at their dinner table discussing the strange way Tomoyo and Isabella had taken to each other. Sakura had told Syaoran about the way Tomoyo had opposed their taking her in, and then she had literally begged Isabella to room with her instead!

"I still can't believe it!" said Sakura.

"Yeah I know, that was definitely odd." _And oddly in proportion with my plans…_

"Um, Sakura…"

"Yes Syaoran?"

"Would you like to get out of here and go for a walk?"

"Sure I'm stuffed and I need to walk this off!"

Sakura's face turned red and covering up her awkwardness she somewhat snidely asked "Syaoran, why are we in the best restaurant in town?"

"You'll see when we go for that walk…," he said smiling secretly. "Waiter, Check!"

A short time later Sakura and Syaoran were walking down the road when abruptly Syaoran stopped and sat down on a bench next to a huge Willow tree. Sakura, who had been in her own little world, joined him. They sat there in comfortable silence when Syaoran caught Sakura's hand in his own. She looked at him curiously and he brought his finger to her lips and bent down in front of her.

He looked deep into her eyes and said with a voice full of emotion, "Sakura, I have loved you ever since we were little kids. Every girl I have ever pretended to love, I have compared to you. Even Mandra. And all these years I never thought we could work. However, Sakura I have been wearing blinders. I love you more than anyone in this world. I know you think everyone has forgotten your birthday, but that's not true."

Sakura gasped. She had thought that was what dinner was for, though he didn't mention her birthday.

Syaoran reach to his pocket and brought forth a ring. "This will have to do until I can afford another one. It was my grandmothers. Sakura, this trial has made me see that I can't live without you. And here and now I ask you; Sakura Kinomoto, will you be my wife?"

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears and she replied with a completely heartfelt; "YES!" "Oh, yes, yes, a million times yes!", then kissed him full on the lips…


	7. The Li's

Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Li's

By Shinyk

_Nine months later_

"Bum, bum, bum buuuuuuuum, bum bam bum buuuuum, bum bam bah bum bam bum baam buh buh buuuuum!"

"Okay, Tomoyo, ENOUGH! You have been singing here comes the bridde for the last month! Enough!"

"You know you love it."

"Of course I do but it's making me nervous!"

"Well, just think you only have one more week to wait."

"I'm still not sure. What if we set the date too early…"

"Well, look at it this way, you to have loved each other for years, so it is really like a long engagement, and you already live together…although you don't "live together" it's almost the same."

"Right whatever… You have some strange reasoning Tomoyo."

"Haha, you're so funny Sakura! NOT."

"I'm sooo nervous, but I'm also looking forward to it…"

"Well, spring is a great time of year to get married, and your dress is beautiful, and I'm your bridesmaid, and so it's all good."

"I guess you're getting quite used to that eh?"

"Well, ever since we were little girls I've been waiting for one of us to get married, and now you are! Haha!"

"Tomoyo, go take a Ritalin and lay down."

"I can't there's so much to do!"

"Tomoyo, anything that isn't done by now I don't care about…"

"Sakura, you can't have that attitude about this. The week before should be the busiest one of all!"

"And how do you know that?"

"I just, do…"

"Well, I'm glad you're so informed." Sakura said shortly.

"Sakura, what is you problem? You seem to be so jumpy and moody lately."

"It's just… I'm so nervous Syaoran's going to change his mind and leave me alone at the altar. What if it's a rebound thing."

"Sakura? How can you question… It's been nine months already. Sakura, he **loves **you. A lot. He won't back out on you."

"Yeah…"  
-------------------------------------------------

_Wedding Day_

Syaoran sat alone on his bed nervously waiting for the guys to come and get him. Every few seconds he would hear someone pass his door and would contemplate jumping out the window and never turning back. But he knew he couldn't do that to his family and friends. And most importantly, he could never do that to Sakura. Lately he had noticed insecurity. She was afraid he'd leave her. Where that theory came from he did not know, but he was not going to fuel it…

"Knock knock, soon to be little bro" standing in his doorway was Touya, and he looked murderous. "I just want you to know, I welcome you into the family. And if you do anything to hurt my little sister, I will kill you. Understand?"

"Uhuh. But you really don't need to worry about that Touya; I love Sakura, and wouldn't hurt her for the world."

"That's good to hear. Because I like you a little. Don't tell anyone. I don't really want to hurt you much."

"Much?"

"Much. Come on the weddings about to start, and we wouldn't want the groom to be late would we?"

"Just come on."

"Bum bum ba bum bum bum ba bum…"

'_Wow, I bet Tomoyo's having a field day with this. Wow, look at Syaoran! He is so handsome. And Tomoyo, that dress she is wearing is gorgeous. Ah, Touya is in a suit! That is a first. Well, here I go, fixing to be a married woman. After this year I will be at a school. Actually teaching. I hope they like me. Wow, what a thing to think about walking down the aisle. Whoops, don't trip Sakura. Here I go up the step and…'_

_------------------------------------------------------_

'_She is so pretty. Her eyes are glowing, that smile… But she seems a little preoccupied. Was that a grimace I just saw? I am probably imagining things. Up, don't trip Sakura. I wonder what she's thinking about… _Syaoran smirked. After the Donny incident he had been working on reading minds and blocking mind reading. Clow had the ability so did he, he was just developing it. '_But no, I am not going to do it. Not going to violate her privacy. But I do wonder…'_

_---------------------------------------------------_

"Bum bum bah bahm bum ba bum bum ba buuuuuuuuuuuuuuum"

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li in holy matrimony…

"Do you Sakura take Syaoran as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

By that time, the whole church was crying. They had pretty much all known the history of the two. In fact, the majorities of them had flown down from China and Japan and were not looking forward to the flight home. However, at the moment, they were bawling their eyes out as Sakura and Syaoran shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"They're so adorable!"

"I know and they look so happy!"

"Sakura's dress is beautiful…"

"Where'd she get it?"

"You know her friend Tomoyo? The girl she brought with her from Japan for college?"

"Yes of course I know Tomoyo!"

"Well, she designed and sewed it."

"That girl is talented. Did she design all of the clothes? Because they all seem to be in sync."

"Yes she did, and I bet it took a lot of energy."

"It was worth it."

Tomoyo smiled giddily as she heard the women's thoughts. She also felt extremely proud. She was "talented". She was also glad the woman had noticed the coordinated outfits. She had hoped people would, and they did.

Syaoran leaned over to whisper in hear ear at the reception. "So Sakura, how does it feel to be a married woman?"

"Great. How does it feel to be a married man?"

"Fantastic! We should have done this a lot sooner."

"Hahaha, I'm so sure."

"I can't wait till we get out of here and to our honeymoon haven." Syaoran wiggled his eyebrows.

Sakura winked at him and went to her father.

"How do you feel Little One?"

"Like a brand new person. Like I've been remade."

"Lots of feelings?"

"I'm not so little anymore father."

"You will always be my special Little One…"

Her father cleared his throat and picked up his china glass. Sakura returned to her seat. "I would like to propose a toast to the bride and groom. May you always be healthy and happy. And have lots and many babies for me to spoil. And get started on that last one quickly!"

Sakura's face turned red and she looked like she would go hit him at any moment. However, to Syaoran's surprise she simply laughed. He then decided that marriage was good for her, and that it was time to get the honeymoon started. He stood up and announced, "Friends, family, today has been a great day, but you have to get out of here. He kissed his mother on the cheek, said a quick goodbye to Sakura's father, then swept her off her feet and ran out the door. The crowd left and began to slowly trickle out glad that they were so happy…  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh Syaoran, it's beautiful!" Sakura said, looking around at their Hawaiian paradise. He had saved money and used it toward their honeymoon since Sakura loved the family heirloom on her finger and wouldn't accept another ring.

"Reminds me of something else I've been looking at all day.," he said playfully.

She smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then she said, "Syaoran, I've got to go get ready, I'll be out in a little while."

Half an hour later Syaoran sat in a chair trying to figure out what it was Sakura could be doing in there when the door opened, and his jaw dropped. Sakura was in a white chemise with her hair unbound and flowing down her back. Her face was radiant, and her eyes were glittering like diamonds. She walked over and suggested he sit on the bed …  
-------------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura woke up and stretched luxuriously. She felt very…different. Oh well. She decided to give Tomoyo a call.

_The phone rang forever. "Tomoyo, TOMOYO!"_

"What, what?"_ 'You woke me up.' _

"_Sorry about that."_

"That's okay. Wait a second. You can hear what I'm thinking. How_?"_

"Syaoran insisted I learn to read and to block_."_

"Well, how's the honeymoon going?"

"Amazing."

"How was…"

"Pervert."

"The food_?"_

"Oh whatever! But, the food was very tropical-y_"_

"Sounds great! So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Oh, just some walking on the beach, going to this club thing-y and going for a boat ride. Ooop, I gotta go Syaoran's starting to wake up…Talk to ya later"

"Love ya."

"Love ya too. Bye"

Sakura placed down the phone. She had been meaning to tell Tomoyo of her new ability for a while, but she hadn't quite got the hang of it until then apparently.  
------------------------------------------------

"Good morning."

"How long have you been up?"

"Just long enough to talk to Tomoyo."

"You've called her already?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Fine."

"and Isabella?"

"Fine, guess what?"

"What" 

"I did it, I can read minds too"

"Great. All we need now is to set up our own psychic network."

"You're so dorky. Read minds, not predict the future."

"I'm hurt… It's still our honeymoon and you're already verbally abusing me?" he sank down onto the bed in mock despair.

"I still love you."

"I'm glad for it."

"Ha, so funny! Not"

"I love you too…"

"Okay, let's go for a walk."

"Ok, pushy person"

"I know how deep your feelings run, now."

"Come on."

"Okay."  
---------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo's suite

'_I wonder how Sakura and Syaoran are doing. I'm so bored without those two to hang out with. Isabella sleeps entirely too late. I wonder how she does it…'_ Tomoyo walked to her door and peeked in. She was somewhat surprised to see that Isabella was indeed awake and sitting on her bed humming a strange tune.

"Good morning Tomoyo. I can see you."

"Oh, hi Isabella. I was just checking to see if you were up yet."

"Yes, as you can see, I am. I like mornings"

"Ick. I hate them."

"You don't know what a joy they can be…"

"And I honestly don't care."

"Ok, but I'm telling you, you're missing out!"

"Ok, I'll take your word for it…"

"So, I lucked out, huh?" Indeed she had. Sakura would be moving into Syaoran's room now that they were married, Isabelle had Sakura's to herself now. Well, she would once Touya left. He was in Tomoyo's room and would stay with them for a while. Tomoyo was bunked with her.

-----------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Li, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but… You have cancer…"


	8. Almost Home

_Chapter 8 _

_By Shinyk_

Ok, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last few and I was sued outrageously by CLAMP and was told if I didn't start putting in a disclaimer, they would steal my ideas and use them for a new show…Guess I better start disclaiming? I DO NOT OWN CCS. CLAMP DOES! (And I do not own Sam's Club either…)

She could not believe her ears. "C, cancer? How bad is it?"

"I haven't made a complete diagnosis, but as we stand, I would give you one to two years."

"What kind of cancer?"

"It's a rare blood type."

"Oh, really? What are my treatment options?"

"Well, like I said, we are going to do a complete diagnosis before we say. Since we've caught it this early, you might very well walk away cancer free. It's not spread to your lymph nodes, or any other part of your body. Trouble is, it's in your blood, so it is in a sense all over." Doctor Shayou was elaborating a little, but he wanted to raise this woman's hopes very high, which would help keep her going. "You may go into remission, we just don't know."

"Well, that's great!" she said crying inside. "When should I be back for tests?"

"Oh, how about Monday?"

"Okay…"

"Alright then Mrs. Li, I'll see you then."

"Goodbye doctor…"

"Syaoran, where are you?"

"I'm in here…"

Exasperated with her search, Sakura walked in the dining area ready to club him upside the head, not worried about anyone seeing, but she was wrong. No witnesses, the place was empty. Except for Syaoran and a room full of Sakura blossoms.

"Oh Syaoran! What are these for?"

"My beautiful wife…" he said smiling at her.

He had noticed Sakura looking extremely down lately, and he wanted her to be happy on their honeymoon, so he decided to give her her namesake, and favorite flower. Now he saw the expression of gratitude on her face he was glad he had done it.

Sakura saw the flowers and almost wept. He was SO considerate! As she thought these things, Syaoran strolled over to her and planted a resounding kiss on the lips. She blushed prettily and kissed him back. This went on for several moments, until an uninvited stranger accidentally walked in and stammered how sorry he was. Sakura and Syaoran giggled when he left, and went to get ready to have their last picnic on the beach, murmuring the stammers of the accidental visitor, in an agreeable kind of way…

Tomoyo sat on her bed listening to the sound of Isabella's chanting and smiled. She herself had just met a new boy, and he had looked very…nice

'_I wonder if he has a girlfriend… He said he was getting out of a bad relationship… But what does that mean? Oh well, I will just have to try not and not probe…Hard…I wonder why Isabella chants. If it is calming or just another of her funky quirks she did back home_…

Isabella sat on her bed mind cleared, getting ready to channel her thoughts clearly. She knew that to try to get back, she had to do this. But this world was enticing, the nine months she had spent in it. So far, the whole time she had been here had been spent trying to get back. Moreover, the more she thought about it, the more she decided that this was starting to become pointless. She had had no luck at all and needed to get on with her life! And the more she thought about it, the more determined she became.

'_I may be new at this world, but I can learn, and I will make myself successful if I can't go back. No more moping for home. I was looking for an adventure, and now I have found one! I'm going to make the most of this experience, and I'm going to forget my old life. No more "odd quirks" as Tomoyo calls them, and no more thinking about my old friends and family. Including my old boyfriend. That boy Tomoyo had met had a brother…'_

Sakura listened to the flight attendant as she gave directions, fastening her seatbelt and waiting for the jolt of takeoff. She had flown many times now, but that was always the worst for her.

'_Uh!'_ She thought shuddering._ 'I cannot wait to get home. I already miss the beach, but this plane is going to be the death of me. And I cannot wait to start my job. Four years of college better have prepared me for some real life. Not to mention all my card training… I miss my card work; I am going to get back to it soon. Not sure what I will do but I am going to find something. And I am going to call Touya and tell him to leave Kero here with me. I am glad he stayed later, I miss him. And Kero will help me guard the cards, so I can get rid of this fear and keep them and Kero-Chan with me… I wonder what Syaoran will think…'_

Syaoran sat next to Sakura, ready to puke his guts out, which he had done on the trip up. Syaoran had always hated flying, and the trip from Japan had been a nightmare. He had been forced to take sedatives by the flight attendants, and had hated every minute of it.

'_Uuuh… I HATE TAKEOFFS! But I am going to try to keep it down. I am glad I did not eat anything this morning… Oh crud, Touya is staying in our apartment now. We're bursting at the seams between him and Isabella. I do not want to deal with him right now! But, for Sakura's sake, I'm going to try to get along with him. He had just better not say anything. I wonder what Sakura's thinking about. She looks deep in thought. Kinda like when she is practicing mind communication. I wonder if she is reading anyone right now…'_

Touya sat on his bed listening to Kero's incessant chatter, and once again threatened to beat him.

"Shut up you stupid stuffed rabbit."

"Oh, that's original. And I'm not a RABBIT!"

"Fine, bunny."

"I am a better person than that. I am not going to argue with a stupid human."

"You don't think _Sakura's _a stupid human."

"She isn't, she's the Card Mistress."

"That definitely makes her able to walk on water, huh?"

"If she wasn't your sister I would have to kill you."

"But I am, so go eat something, and leave me alone."

"I can't there isn't anything left…"

"What do you mean there isn't anything left? When Sakura and Syaoran left the fridge and the cabinets were full."

"And now they're bare."

"Oh, crap! We have to go shopping, NOW."

"Goody, lets go to Sam's Club, they have free samples. I love America."

"Good, maybe I'll leave you here on accident when I go back home."

"I wish you would."

"Oh, I'm hurt you don't want to go home with me."

"Well, actually, no."

"Good, maybe we can convince Sakura to let you stay here. Permanently. I do not know how I got stuck with you anyway… We need to go shopping. We have six hours to refill their kitchen, and clean the place up a bit. On the other hand, maybe a lot. Oh well, lets just go."

"Hey, have Tomoyo and Isabella clean while we shop."

Touya grinned wickedly, and gave a high five to the stuffed animal. "Good idea."

Okay, short chapter, but you must wait for good things. Give me your input please.

Lots of Love,

ShinyK


	9. We're baaaaaaaack!

"We're hoooome! Touya, Kero?…Oh, hi you guys! Place looks great."

"Yeah well, you know. We do like to live in as clean of a place as possible."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Since when?"

"Oh, sister dear, Kero and I have always been clean people, you just never took notice."

Sakura looked up when she saw a vaguely woman come out of the bathroom.

"Mr. Kinomoto, will I be paid in cash or check?"

"Oh, hi… Sweetheart!"

"Huh?"

"This is my new girlfriend Ursula." Syaoran stated, lying through his teeth.

"Hi, Ursula, it's great to meet you. Weren't you in my second period music theory class?"

"Yeah I think so… Sakura, right?"

"Crud…" muttered Kero.

"Alright, she's not my girlfriend; she's a girl I hired to clean up. But you should have seen this place!"

"If it looked anything like your bedroom used to, I'd believe it."

"Uuuum…" Syaoran cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah… Well, Ursula my brother will pay you in cash, it was great seeing you again, expect further employment from us, but the job shouldn't be nearly so bad. Touya will be paying you double by the way." She stated looking at Touya menacingly.

"Er, right here you go." He said as he handed her the money.

Ursula giggled, and walked out the door waving.

"Well," Kero said, "at least you tried!"

They all laughed and started to discuss their trip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I _still _can't believe you'rea married woman! Was it worth it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh, _definitely_" she said in an insinuating manner.

"Pervert!"

"I'm married, I have a right!"

"Yeah…I know." she said somewhat crestfallen.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Well, now Syaoran and you are married, and I'm all alone. No strike that, I have Isabella with Me." she said with upraised eyebrows, trying to play off her sadness with a fake happy disposition.

"Don't try to pull your crap with me. Look, Tomoyo, just because I'm married doesn't mean I'm not your friend anymore!"

"Yeah, I know. But it just won't be the same…"

"Well, things change, people change."

"I hate change!"

"Well, I love you, and Syaoran is your other best friend, and we always will be. Now let's work on those mind powers of yours." she said knowing it made Tomoyo feel special to have something.

"Okay!" Tomoyo said; glad to be doing something else, but her mind still brooding.

--------------------------------

"So, Mrs. Li, ready for your first day of school?"

"No. I am so unprepared!"

"Well, Hon you still have a week to get prepared."

"Exactly my point!"

"Look, I'll help as much as I can, and they will understand if you are completely perfect and organized yet. I mean it _is _your first year teaching school." Syaoran said pointedly.

"Yeah, well, you don't have anything to complain about, the kids _adore _you. Especially all those skanky teenage girls!"

"I know, it's great to be a student teacher isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know! Some of us aren't smart enough to get out of class, and have free reign at a school "teaching" Algebra," she said sarcastically.

"I'll have you know I taught those kids a very great deal about math!"

"Yeah, that little saying about kissing and addition was probably as far as you got with them."

"So what? I'm a student teacher, the cool guy."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Cool Guy is your name right?"

"No, Mr. Li."

"Ugh, there is _no way _I can go by "Mrs. Li." Too formal!"

"No, you just don't like my name!" Syaoran said like a petulant child.

"Wow! You hit the nail right on the head! Have you got Tomoyo's mind reading powers stashed up your sleeve?"

"Oh, _ha ha_." he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It _was_ funny wasn't it?" Sakura said snickering.

"Whatever. Don't you have school stuff to be doing?"

"Oh crap!" Sakura said covering her mouth and hurrying off.

------------------------------------------

"Isabella, it's hopeless! We just need to give up. Forever."

"Stop being so dramatic Tomoyo, it isn't hopeless, we just need to find a better method."

"What other method is there? We've tried _everything_! Singles clubs, poetry readings, numerous terrible blind dates. What else is there?"

"Well, there is the greatest invention ever, the internet."

"Nah, too creepy. Have you ever seen those dating commercials? Buhuhuh…" Tomoyo said shuddering.

Isabella laughed and said "Well, we could always check the personals in the newspaper."

"Yeah RSUG searching for RDOG."

"Huh?" Isabella asked, not quite sure of Tomoyo's meaning.

"Really Sexy Unattached Guys searching for Really Desperate Odd Girls."

Isabella busted out laughing and looked at the paper her mouth forming an "O" of surprise. "Oh my gosh, it's like you read it word for word from the paper!"

"Let me see that." she said snatching it away and skimming over it. "Oh whatever! The closest thing that comes to that is "MAMLFVYG" which is very sick and wrong."

"What does it stand for?"

"Middle aged man looking for very young girls. And there's a little caption that says "But no one under eighteen." Very kind of him to put that in, and dash all those poor young teenager's hearts!"

"You're right." Isabella said suddenly.

"Well, I always am, but what are you talking about?"

"_Har har_, what I meant was; it _is _sick and wrong!"

Tomoyo laughed and they decided to call up the paper and put in the ad "TAFLFAMNWOG" which stood for, Two Attractive Females Looking For Two Attractive Males No Weird Old Guys.

Isabella decided it was great, and they then called and put it in, hoping for the best. (And no weird old guys!)

---------------------------------------------------

Soooooo what'd did ya'll think of it? I tried to make it humorous. I'm not quite sure if comedy is my best writing attribute, but I tried, at least give me credit for that. If you feel like it. Lol. I know it's been quite a while since I updated, but I have been VERY busy with the onslaught of school. Ugh! But things are settling down…Somewhat. Lol Well, I hope you enjoy this, and please, please, please review. It just doesn't seem worth it if you don't. Well, thanks for reading…

ShinyK


	10. Dates, yes!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF IT, EXCEPT A FEW CHARACTERS

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good morning Mrs. Li."

"Good morning Mr. Samuels., how are you?"

"Oh, good, good, just getting everything settled for Monday."

"Yeah, me too. I'm terribly nervous!"

"Don't be. They're just kids, and the majority of them won't care two cents about you anyways."

"Very inspirational." she stated with a giggle.

"I understand your apprehension though. My first week before teaching was the most nerve wrecking week of my life, and the first day was most certainly a disappointment considering what I went through. So don't worry."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Mr. Samuels…"

"Call me Donald, please. I get enough "Mr. Samuels" from the kids, and I do so hate formalities. That was the only thing hard to get used to when I began teaching."

"Oh, I know! I am dreading it quite a bit, and I'm thinking of just having them call me Sakura or Mrs. Sakura. Mrs. Li is hard to respond to, half the time I look around for my husband's mother when I hear it."

Donald chuckled and told her to just stick to her guns, and that he'd see her later.

"Oh, and please do call me Sakura by the way!" she added as an afterthought.

"Will do." he said whistling as he walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Oh I have so much to do! At least the room's finally clean. _Sakura thought proudly looking around at her handiwork. The room was spotless and she intended on keeping it that way, regardless of what those kids wanted… But she was excited to, she couldn't wait to get started on everything she learned at school, hoping at least some of it would help…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sakura?" Syaoran shouted through the apartment. "Are you home yet?"

He walked into the living room and saw her curled on the couch watching cartoons. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked grinning.

"Mhmm…" she murmured sleepily.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, concerned.

"Just really tired from my super busy week…"

"Well, if you'd just relax, you wouldn't be so overworked. They're just kids, and the first weeks pointless."

"No, it's the most important, to set my standards for the whole year!"

"Chill hon, they're gonna love you, and you're gonna kick butt and take names."

"I know." she replied giggling, already feeling better.

"Well, I'm going over to Matt's to hang out. He's bummed because his girlfriend broke it off with him, and now he's resorting to newspaper ad's. Pathetic isn't it? But he found one and he brought Adam along to meet another one mentioned in the ad, taking them to Le Dones, they're both hopeless." he said laughing.

Sakura thought Le Dones was a little drastic for a blind date, and remembered Tomoyo and Isabella had dates tonight and hoped they'd have a good time with their mystery men "Alright I'll see you later, I'm gonna go take a nap… Love ya."

"Love you too, bye!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is, would you _hurry up!_"

"I'm almost done jut a few more minutes…"

"You've been in there for over an hour! What are you doing, getting a spa treatment good grief!"

"I want to look good for my first date here in the future."

"Hon, you have that whole "classic beauty" thing going for you! Now get out and let us lesser beauties get ready."

"Okay okay." She opened the door and stepped out causing Tomoyo's jaw to drop. She was dressed in an expensive looking blue silk halter dress, and had strap up sandals on, with her long curly hair cascading down her waist. She looked like a movie star and made Tomoyo green with envy.

"Do you think I look alright?" she asked worriedly since Tomoyo just stood staring at her.

"Where'd you get that dress?"

"I made it…"

"How!"

"Well, I followed the patterns I see on women on the television, and I found some material at a fabric store."

"Silk? How'd you manage to afford it?"

"The lady gave me a deal."

"Lucky lucky… Now I'm going to feel underdressed…"

"Don't you have a dress you made in class, that purple strapless one?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that… Wait, how did you know about that?"

"I dunno…"

Tomoyo tried searching her mind and found herself blocked. "Hey!"

"Well, stay out of my head. And hurry up, we only have twenty minutes."

"Aiyeeeee!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo and Isabella walked into Le Dones , glam and beautiful, and searching for two guys looking out of place.

"Do you see them?"

"Nooo…" Tomoyo said slowly, her stomach strangely uncomfortable.

"Hey there's two guys over there!" Isabella said, pointing to a booth on the far side of the room.

The Maitre D walked up and asked them what party they were with and Tomoyo realized she didn't know. She had contacted him via email, and all she had found out was their names were Matthew and Adam. She blushed and decided to go with "Matthew?"

The Maitre D looked up the name and saw there was only one Matthew on the list, and assuming he was just well known, and these girls were too, she brought them to the boys' table.

Tomoyo's face went slack. Sitting at their table was none other than Matt Davis, the guy she's thought was a hottie since her freshmen year of design.

He was a nice looking boy, and didn't have that feminine look most of the guys in her class had. He looked up and his jaw dropped. Standing before him was the closest resemblance to an angel he had ever seen and a very pretty girl beside her, unflattered by her companion. He quickly stood and introduced himself as Matt Davis, and his buddy as Adam Jones. He found a way to sit next to the beautiful girl, and had the other one sit next to Adam. They introduced themselves as Tomoyo and Isabella, and set about making conversation.

Tomoyo was fuming. Isabella had been sat next to Matt, and she got stuck next to Adam. Not that he was that bad looking, but she had had her hopes set on Matt, and Isabella's innocent little act had Matt looking at her with cow eye. _Oooooooh!_

Not noticing her companion, Adam was gazing at Tomoyo with the same rapt attention Matt gave Isabella. _She is gorgeous! And so informed on what's going on today, and she has such pretty eyes, brought out by her elegant dress. Maybe this date _was _a good idea!_

Isabella quickly caught on to Tomoyo's anger and dragged her into the ladies room. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"You are flirting with _my _date, is what's the matter!"

"_Your_ date?" she asked incredulously. "I thought it was a take your pick. And I didn't even pick him, he sat next to me! Besides Adam seems very into you!"

"Well, I know Matt from freshmen class, and I've always liked him!"

"Not my fault!"

Tomoyo considered that and realized she was being slightly unfair. Is had no pull on her looks or innocence, and Adam _was _kind of cute. Plus this meal cost an arm and a leg and she didn't want to waste it being in a bad mood. So she decided to go out and try again, then informed Is of her decision. "Good!" was her infallibly faithful reply. Tomoyo was her only real friend in this foreign place, and she needed that friendship.

So Tomoyo and Is went back out, and continued to enchant their dates, and both started having a better time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.

Sakura groaned and smashed her hand against the alarm clock, rubbing her eyes sleepily. _Six o'clock! What on earth possessed me to set the alarm that early?_ Then she remembered. Today was _THE _day. Her first day of school.

She rushed into the shower, and got ready. When she flew into the kitchen she found Syaoran clam reading the paper and eating a piece of toast.

"Good morning." He said, easily.

"Morning' she said stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth.

"That's attractive." he drawled. "It's time like these I remember why I married you."

"Shut up!" she said, really not in the mood. "What time is it?"

"There's a clock on the wall." he good naturedly answered her.

She threw him a withered glance, then dropped her jaw when she saw it was 7:30. "Hoooooooeeeeeeee!" She blew him a kiss and slammed out the door, hurrying to her car. She got there at exactly 7:45 and walked into her classroom. She looked around, realized the was absolutely _nothing _left to do, and started pacing, anxiously awaiting 8:05...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Woooooooooooooooow it's been…. A while. If anyone's still reading, hehe. Umm I have a ton going on with school so bear with me. I'm actually still trying to decide what type of teacher she will be (heh heh) And input would be nice, so bear with me while I decide. I know this chapter wasn't that interesting, but the next one should prove to be better. Thanks so much for reading, and reviews are what keeps me going. hint hint Lots o Love,  
ShinyK


	11. Day One

Disclaimer: It's not mine, nor is Law and Order SVU, or Ramen Noodles… lol quirky disclaimer…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:03... 8:04...8:05 Brrrrrrrrrrring.

'_Aaaah! It's time, they'll be here any minute. Look at those kids walk by, they look so cute!'_

A little girl, most likely a sixth grader walked up to Sakura and said "Excuse me, is this the band room?"

She immediately replied "Why yes it is sweetie. What's your name?"

"Emilee." she said, ducking away shyly.

"Well hello Emilee, and yes, this is the band room. I'm your new band director Mrs. …Sakura."

Emilee was just thinking how lucky she was to have such a nice teacher when about 20 kids rushed by her, causing her new teacher…_Mrs. Sakura_… to clamber after them, calling for order. She knew then and there she liked her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kids, settle down, kids!" Everyone totally ignored her so she gave a piercing whistle, and everyone stopped and stared awestruck. Then they clambered around her begging to be "taught how to do that!" She told them first they would have to learn to play a scale on their instruments. The kids all looked at her cluelessly. She realized she was getting severely ahead of herself, and asked all the children to pull out their shiny new instruments. They did, and she noticed all had new instruments except for little Emilee, who pulled out a battered cased flute, covered in nicks and scratched. She wondered about it, but knew better than to ask. She set to teaching them that number one, they wouldn't be playing their instruments for a while, and number two, the basics of reading music.

After the first bell rang, Sakura happily let out her breath, which she had been unknowingly holding. She, unlike most teachers, had a period to relax until third, in which the intermediate students would be coming in. That would be a hard one, kids that had already played. But the biggest test would be when she had to confront her high school students…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Syaoran sat at his desk, and waited for someone to call. He was really getting sick of his part-time job of selling real estate. Or, carrying coffee to the true real-estate agents. He tapped his fingers on his desk when the phone started ringing. He blinked, picked the phone up and said " R and J Real Estate, how can I be of service to you today?" "Well," the caller replied " You can start a bubble bath for me and cook me dinner before I get home. That would be a definite start. Then a foot massage wouldn't be a bad idea, if it's a really good one, you'll even get brownie points." "Ma'am I'm sorry, but we generally draw the line at back massages here at R and J." Sakura giggled and told him about her day so far. Beginning and Intermediate had gone well, and it was about to be sixth, High School time. He wished her the best of luck and told her his boss was giving him the evil eye. He hung up with a "No, thank you Ma'am and I look forward to our meeting tonight." His boss looked at him approvingly and moved on, letting Syaoran breathe a sigh of relief as he passed. '_Back to nothing…' _He thought dismally. Then "Li, could you get me some coffee?" "Sure Mr. Brightington."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isabella sat at her desk, daydreaming about tonight's date, with tonight's date daydreaming about her right behind her. He couldn't focus on anything except for the gorgeous blonde in front of him. She sighed lightly, and he smiled behind her. '_Can't get me off her mind either… Good, at least the feelings mutual…'_

She felt his smile and thought '_Hmmm, guess he's caught on to how I feel about him, tonight should be enjoyable…'_

Tomoyo sat at the desk behind Isabella, and was scribbling furiously at her wedding gowns design, _'A bit of lace here, a threading of pearls there, yes, yes!'_

Adam sat next to Matt and was wondering, yet again, why he had agreed to take this class with Matt, even if they did score some hot chicks right in front of them, surprised he had never noticed them before their date. He shrugged it off, and kept doodling his sketch of an airplane, dreaming of after class things.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura walked into her high school band room and looked around. Everything was perfect, she was ready for her first group of semi-accomplished musicians, at least she hoped so. They came in, in groups of threes and fours, a few twosies, a couple loners, all with instruments stuck in their hands, or slung in some way so they didn't have to carry them. They all stared at her openly, and somewhat hostilely, because they had just lost their band director, a month before school started, and weren't open to the idea of someone so young teaching them what they were so sure of.

Sakura had somewhat lucked out, she had got a band so close to her apartment, who already knew their music and over half of their sets. She hadn't had to have a band camp, because they'd already had one, and they were pretty good, from what she'd heard. There were about 90 of them total, which she hoped and prayed she could handle, and she was ready to get started. So, she got on the podium, and told them all to take a seat, they should know where they went.

They all took their sweet time setting up, and sitting down, then they started talking immediately. She tried yelling, her whistling, then remembered her automatic reaction to being to being called to attention regardless of who it was. So, she did so, and they all stopped immediately and snapped to attention. She smiled secretly and told them she knew how it felt to lose a band director, she had when she was a kid, and she was sorry for their loss. But they owed it to Mr. Hamilton to work their hardest, and this years season would be dedicated to him. They respected her for her opinion, but were still a little leery of her.

She asked them to get out their music, and she got ready to do her first conducting as a band director. She had had a year of drum majoring, and all of her college classes, but she still felt like she was going to puke all over them. She got started, got caught up in the music, and was amazed at how well they were doing. She had never been that good on the first day of school. _She,_ hadn't even played on the first day of school. She then put her focus back into the score happy as a pig in mud.

The final bell rang and everyone was heading out. She watched the kids leave, walking out in the same little groups they had come in, laughing and chattering, and called out "Don't forget, practice Tuesday and Thursday!" Then she mumbled "And I have loads of drill to write for you guys…"

As she was leaving her office a girl walked in and said "Uuuuum, just so you know, you can't take Mr. Hamilton's place, and I don't think you could be even half as good as him." Chastity's heart was pounding and her hands were sweating but she wanted to put this Mrs. Sakura in her place before she tried to take Mr. Hamilton's place.

"Okay Hon, number one; you are extremely rude and you need to calm down your attitude…" That received a definite sniff from Chatstity. Sakura gave her a look.  
" And furthermore, I have already explained to you I am not trying to take Mr. Hamilton's place. I needed a job, this was an opening. I like it here and I like what of you kids I've seen so far. I'm truly sorry about Mr. Hamilton, but _someone _had to take over, and if it wasn't me, it would have been someone else. So, how about we start over and forget this little incident?"

Chastity thought about what Mrs. Sakura had said and realized she had been a tad rude, and she shouldn't vent on some poor new teacher. So she shook her head up and down and smiled saying "Okay, I want to apologize. You seem like a really nice person, and I know venting on you isn't helping your first day so I guess I'll head out, see you tomorrow."

"See ya…" Sakura thought about Chastity's outburst and decided there had to be something interesting behind it, and she was going to figure it out. But until then, she had to go home and write drill. _Yay._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura and Syaoran sat chatting animatedly on the couch, laptop in Sakura's lap, cell phone in Syaoran's hand.

"So yeah, that's exactly what she said. I think she must have been good buddies with the Mr. Hamilton guy or something, or has a very bad reaction to death…"

"Probably the former, she sounds like they might have been close, maybe she's having a pathological shutdown."

"Quit watching Law and Order SVU Syaoran, it's not healthy. Kinda like Ramen Noodles, the show is too available."

They both laughed hysterically, and decided they needed some sleep. They went to bed and Syaoran shut off the light.

"You know what?"

"What!"

"Chill hon, I was just going to say I love you."

"Oh," Sakura said smiling happily "Well in that case, I love you too…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mrs. Li sat at her desk composing a letter to her son, thinking of the right words to tell him. All she could come up with was

"_Dear Syaoran, how is everything going in the states? All is well here, pretty much… How is Sakura-Chan? Can I expect a grandchild soon? I have something important to say but…"_

The letter sort of trailed off there, unsure and unhappy. She sobbed as she thought of the possibility of never seeing a grandchild, never having a little brat to spoil. At the thought of not seeing her son reach thirty. She just sobbed for it all. She prayed daily that the chemotherapy would work, that losing her hair would be worth it, that this would just go away. After more thorough testing, the doctors gave her a better prognosis, saying she could very well walk off scot-free, but she was scared, so scared… She began to write again…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya, I know story of my life, I never write yadayada. Sorry, I've been busy, but now summer's here, more time to update. Please review, thanks for reading…  
ShinyK


End file.
